Only When, Fools Rush In
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: In the face of the unknown that haunts Kara, those that stand beside her through it all prepare to endure the torments with her. No matter the cost, they refuse to let their hero and pure light of hope fall to any darkness again. (The third installment after Fool Me One & A Fool For You)
1. Chapter 1

"_Again._ You are leaving yourself wide open for a counter attack." Her browns studied the exhausted posture of the woman practically dripping sweat in a training tank and workout pants, barefoot for their mat exercises. _Ohhhh she was most DEFINITELY enjoying this. Payback's a bitch. _"Study where each strike comes from and block them. Ready?"

"_Not really._" Something told her the boss of the agency was _loving _this taste of revenge. She raised her fists and nodded. Two blocks from one swung back kick and one punch, barely dodging the third when a backhanded strike had her ducking just in time but couldn't avoid the roundhouse left legged kick which had her hitting the mat on her side hard. "_Ughh…_"

"Right yourself and pay more attention." She hadn't even worked up a sweat, surprised when she heard about the _seven _self-defense courses the businesswoman knew. Certainly _all seven _were missing in action. The woman acted and rolled and swung herself back up to her feet. This time, Lena attacked versus defended herself. Three clever moves and Alex had her on her back on the floor again. "_Again._"

"I need a break Director." She didn't mean for that to come out as a whine, giving up her hopes as Danvers chuckled and shook her head. With a slow and nonchalant smile and turn of head to hide it from Alex, her voice changed slightly but hid the smirk once more. "_Fine._" She wanted to play? _Bring it._ Once back on her feet again, before the once well known badass agent could deflect, Luthor had swung two strikes with both hands, swinging her leg up and knee right to where she hoped to make contact with the woman's gut, only to meet air. "_That's it._" She had promised to behave herself, take _all _of Alex's wrath and rage thrown her direction, _not anymore. _The Director gasped when the CEO began to attack with strike after strike, punches and kicks, back strikes of her arms and attempted body slams, finding Lena wasn't so easy to beat.

Alex had been fooled completely, switching tactics to another combat to counter each hit and block as best she could. That's when Lena shot her leg up and used the sole of a foot to push her back and quite far away from her, almost causing one foot to step off the mat. Browns hardened and a snarl released from her lips. The raven haired pain in her ass was smirking and holding one hand out, cupping her fingers to signal her to try at her. Then in a cocky manner, Lena turned her back on Alex and _that _was enough to send her over the edge. _Enough was enough._ "_Take your best.._"

The Director dashed forward and even with carefully calculated kicks and punches, the CEO was easily dodging and blocking them. ".._shot._" She hadn't known when it had happened, but one moment she had torqued her body for her most powerful right cross, which usually sent all agents even J'onn and Kara to the mat and the next she had been flipped harshly and landed face down on the floor at Lena's feet.

She heard the cursing from below and felt her ankle grabbed, looking down just as the woman's legs wrapped around her own and before she could throw out curses herself, she had been flipped and twisted slamming onto her side on the mat. Lena heard the woman spit and the growl warranted her fuck up, grabbed by the back of her shirt and slammed in the gut by the Director's knee then let go to drop at Alex's feet this time. Danvers wasn't done with her, not by a long shot and Luthor was flipped backward and punched in the gut by the back of the skilled agent's closed fist.

"_What was that?_" She didn't know what took over, perhaps it was rage or hate or fury at herself, but she started giving Lena a taste of why she was the prime class badass she had been titled, that sent other agents cowering and crying for the medic and their mommy. The businesswoman didn't stand a lick of a chance and even with the several fields of karate and self-defense, she was no match for what the Director had under her own belt. She had been impressed though, judging just how many black belts Lena might own but certainly didn't do her jack shit good when facing off against Danvers.

Lena's own sarcastic over-confident manner had her in a heap of the worst kind of trouble. Alex was absolutely, without much effort, _kicking her ass. _Even when she got her shit together and found the nerve or courage or perhaps even survival instinct to fight back, that had grown much more difficult. It was time to play dirty then. _Bring it. _"Not so cocky now are we?"

"You're one to talk? Did your ego take a nosedive when you decided to wash off your mistakes or was it the drug?" The growl that erupted from the Director, the warning thrown her way and still Lena couldn't help herself. "Didn't think to check the head of what you stood under did you?"

"_WHAT?! BITCH!_" Alex saw red and the moment she did, her common sense began to slip. The cackle had her punch force increasing, her kicks quicker and attacks sloppier. She couldn't see what Lena was doing, too furious to take a breath and realize her mistake.

"Shouldn't drink so much Alex. You get so sloppy when you _booze up._" Lena hated to do this, but she knew that her friend she had done unspeakable things to as well, needed to be pushed past that breaking point. "_Were you drunk when I took..your darling...little..sister?_" _She fucked up royally and knew it right then._

Alex may be seeing way passed red, but her attacks were less predictable and more exact to their target.._her._ "_Oh..shit.._" Lena couldn't dodge anything anymore, feeling every hit so orchestrated with precise effort that she knew she had stepped off the mat and was two feet or so from hitting the wall. That's when her feet left the ground with a knee to the gut and her body kicked into that wall, sending pain shooting all the way up her spine through her skull and with one slap to the back of her head she was seeing stars. Her attacker stepped back when her body dropped to the floor and didn't get back up. At her attempt to move, a foot under her lifted some and rolled her onto her back, forcing her gaze to steel cold brown hues. She felt that foot push against her stomach and press down some. "_A...l...e.._"

"_Stupid. _That was beyond stupid. Next time you do that, you _won't _be getting up on your own. _Go it? _I promised my sister I would spar with you, but you push me like that again and you will be going out in a set of crutches or wheeled to the parking lot. _Got it?_" The woman under her nodded and she pressed down to make Lena suck in struggled air in the last warning she would get. She removed her foot, stepped back and walked off, leaving who she had just trained in ass kicking 101 to lick her wounds. "_I'm gonna check on Kar._"

"_Sh...shi...t.._" She _wasn't _doing _that again.._

* * *

Both J'onn and Nia watched from the observation deck, one grimacing and one shivering, yet their eyes glistened with unshed tears. Ten days, concerns and orders against their own wishes, had the decision made for them. The Colonel was off to the White House for another meeting, leaving the Director back in charge of the DEO once more. Both heard the approaching footsteps with one glancing over, as the previous Director kept his eyes on his kryptonian daughter. The other had just entered, her favorite gun holstered and black suit on, with her arms slightly up and hands out in front of her. James and Lena stepped over to join the Martian Manhunter and Dreamer at the window.

"_Kar. Kar it's Alex._" She knew who was looking down, not focusing on that right now, especially with the state of mind her sister was in. Alex moved slowly closer to the hero, noticing the tears along Kara's jeans and scratches all over her exposed skin. The powder blue shirt was torn some too with blonde strands not even pulled back anymore. "_Kar._" She took a seat in a righted chair, studying the state that the room Supergirl had been stuck in, _was _in. It was in absolute disarray. Alex noticed the brand new sketch pad she had gotten her sister torn to shreds. The paints and brushes were in tatters by ripped up bed sheets. The pitcher of Kara's favorite juice was spilt, with shards of glass all over the floor where the object had been thrown into the wall. Her sister's favorite foods on the floor at the other side of the room. "_Hey. _It's Lexy Kar. _It's Alex. It's your __**Wai Aoe.**_"

"_Lexy?_" She watched each move made carefully, until the woman resembling her sister sat down in the only chair not destroyed. With a nod, Kara took the hands off her bare scratched up arms, walking closer and when before her fell to her knees dropping her head in Alex's lap. "_**Aoe. Udolkhehdia. **__Scared...scared sis._" She pressed her face into one of her sister's legs and just let the tears fall freely. "_Did I.._" A gentle hand ran through her hair, brushing it with calm fingers.

"You didn't hurt anyone Kar. Everyone's okay. You haven't eaten, have you?" A shake of the head and her own head went up to mouth _food. _"I'm get you something to drink and we are gonna get some potstickers and pizza and your favorite punches, then watch something together okay?" She watched the head lift and blues so frantic and lost look at her with such fear it tore her heart in two. "_Sisters Night_ okay?" The blonde nodded then set her head back down. Alex continued to run her fingers through messy hair. "Will you be up to getting cleaned up some?"

"_Okay._" She lifted a hand and made a signal with it, informing her space dad of what to do. "_Saying I smell Lex?_" She chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, you do look a little matted sis. It will do you some good." She locked eyes with the sweet warm hues of her girlfriend, smiling at the hand on the glass and lifting her own up to sign a heart. The woman nodded and stepped away from her view, replaced by a set of worried emeralds and a nervous expression. The CEO pointed to her head and Alex tapped her com back on. "Will you do that for me?"

"_Yes._ Alex, my eyes don't like the lights and I feel like I'm itching inside." Kara told her, looking back up at the Director. "Aren't you cold?" She didn't miss the slight twitch of her sister's lips or the shaking of her orbs. "You aren't, are you? Just tell me what's going on Lexy."

"You had a fever of 103.7 yesterday sis. I had Hamilton come in while you were asleep this morning, which was on the floor by the way, with it being 104. Your blood pressure dropped tremendously in the last ten minutes I've been in the room with you. It just went back to normal, but your pulse rate is way too fast. You flew into a heavy rage last night. You were crying this morning and..._tell me._" Alex hated this.

"Throat hurts, head hurts, I'm freezing, my body aches. My ears ring and then I hear way too much then it's like it all goes away. I couldn't stop my eyes from glowing this morning. They feel hot and I know I didn't release my heat vision. They're burning Alex. _It hurts._" Both heard a knock and Alex's hand went to her hip. She then noticed the code come up on the panel and nodded. "_Lexy.._"

"_Hey. _Hi Kara." She gave the warmest of smiles and did just as her girlfriend had, approaching slowly. "I had been by this little coffee shop and picked these up for you. I'll admit, I may have eaten a few of my own on the way back here." She chuckled slightly and before she knew what had happened, after a strong gust of wind, a chair was placed under her. The door shut and locked behind them and the blonde returned to sitting on the floor by her sister. "_Here._"

"Thank you Kelly." Alex smiled with the smile returned and a nod of the head, watching the woman's body language. She noticed Kara reach up and take the bag of goodies, but the psychologist wasn't done, getting on the floor in front of the hero.

"Hey Kara?" Blues filled with anxiety stricken fear trembled when looking at her. "Would it be okay if we talked?" Kelly was glad the sweets she got were the right ones. She would thank her brother later for that knowledge, instead putting her focus on helping who she had begun to consider like a little sister. "That okay?" Nervously and cautiously, Kara nodded. She looked away and noticed the art supplies. "You paint?"

"_I used to...back on Krypton._" She sighed and noticed what a mess she made of what was brought to her. "I'm having a hard time..._um…_" She blinked, once then twice and rubbed her eyes. Kara gasped, feeling when her eyes began to heat up, scooting away from both of them quickly. She heard shifting of both women, their chairs and heartbeats, then nothing but silence which had her shaking badly. With one hand over her own eyes she waved her hand and shook her head. "_St...st...tay ba..ff..gga..ba...stabb..ak...b...ba…_" She felt hands on her shoulders, one hand on her chest and one taking away the one she had over her eyes. "_Ba..sta..vish...viz.._"

"I'm covering your eyes. Nod when you feel my hand." The blonde nodded. "I'm going to tap your chest with my fingers. I want you to use your own, count the taps I make and repeat them on the floor okay?" Another nod. "Okay." Kelly tapped one finger twice, with both her and Alex seeing Kara do the same. "I'm going to do it again, okay?" The nods continued and two more rounds had both women relieved. "Okay, _this time _I'm going to tap then stop at different times and when I say go, I want you to repeat it with your own alright?" Olsen tried for something not too difficult and felt a slight warmth against her fingers that were over the kryptonian's eyes. "Okay, your turn." She met Danvers' hues and mouthed _heat vision. _Alex's eyes widened, immediately looking up and signalling the red sun emitters to be turned on.

"_Did I...Lex._" She felt her sister behind her, arms wrapped around her. "What happened?" Kara felt the hand removed from her face and opened her eyes to the gentlest of browns that she never thought no other than Alex could give to her. "Kelly?"

"You got the patterns right." She gasped, realizing what was on and shook in her sister's arms. "_Whoa whoa._"

"_Not...the...ta..tank..not..tha..no...tank no.._" She was in a total panic and couldn't help but thrash some. With the emitters on though, both women could hold her somewhat still. "_No no...not tank..I...th..that. Not...no..brea...ath..cat..can't..t..t. brea..eeethe._" She didn't like this feeling, it _far _too familiar and that terrified her to no end. Without meaning to, Kara bowed her back a certain way and when she twisted her body with what was left of her kryptonian strength too fast a loud pop had her screaming between both women.

"_Shit. _Kelly, she dislocated her shoulder. I need to pop it back in place." Olsen nodded and they adjusted positions, with a sobbing Kara in her arms. "_Sorry sis._" Danvers used just enough force and with the another pop her sister was screaming again and whimpering against her girlfriend who just ran a hand slowly up and down her back. Suddenly, her body went limp in Kelly's arms and as careful as possible, they both lowered her to the floor in sheer panic, only to discover Kara had only fainted. "_Kar?_"

"_Hurts. No more._" Alex looked up, noticing who Nia seemed to be having a heated discussion with, hearing a groan only for Kelly to lift Kara up and set her on a new bed that had been wheeled in when they and J'onn had heard Supergirl's screams. He stood at the doorway and nodded to the Director who thanked him, putting her attention back on their hero. Danvers noticed the food and drinks by the door, along with a box of games no doubt from Kara's place. They tucked her in and noticed a new table that had been brought in too, grabbing their chairs to head over to it. Kelly and Alex grabbed the grub and beverages, setting theirs up on the table and setting a few napkins down by their meals.

"Food usually gets her flying over. The fact she's not budging at the smell of something she loves so much has me worried even more Kelly." Every ounce of tension in her facial muscles left Olsen just as unsettled. She glanced up to where Danvers had before, watching the businesswoman with her head down in obvious guilt with tears trailing down her face. Nal was waving a hand around and the psychologist knew what that meant. The Director must have picked up on her girlfriend's own worry and followed those eyes back to the observation deck. That was when both watched Nia slap Lena hard, with the CEO not even raising a hand or her head in absolute shame. "_Holy hell._" They looked to each other and mirrored expressions of both shock and uneasiness. "I wasn't expecting to see that."

"Nor was I." Their ears picked up what sounded like a code being punched in, judging from the numbers entered, it was a rather upset Naltorian. "Nia?" Dreamer entered in regular attire and quietly brought in a chair with her. There was something in her other hand which had Danvers' brow raised. When she was seated, Nia opened her hand and Alex had never been more grateful to her. "What is that?"

"It's Kara's necklace, given to her when Alura sent her off in the pod that day. It actually belonged to her Aunt Astra, bestowed to her sister and left in.." Their gazes followed Dreamer's own. Both Alex and Kelly looked back to Nia. "I kept it safe, after everything that happened. Lena had taken it when she took her. She had the audacity to remove it from her neck. Kara told me once how special it was to her, so much that even as Supergirl it stayed on her." Alex rolled the stone pendant around in her palm and ran her fingers along the chain. "It hangs in the shower hook when she bathes I've been told."

"When Kara went to fight Non and Indigo with J'onn, she removed it and handed it to me and told me to keep it safe for her." Alex recalled that horrid day, remembering every bit of it like it was yesterday. "It was during Myriad, when she risked her own life to fly Fort Rozz into space. My head felt like it was being crushed and..._she came over on the com to._."

_****flashback: Better Angels to stop Myriad**_

"_Supergirl, what's going on? The Myriad signal is still escalating._"

"_We defeated Non and Indigo, but we can't stop the Myriad wave and we can't power the ship. I'm going to fly Fort Rozz into space myself. It's the only way we can get Myriad off the planet._

"_That is not an option, Kara._" _She found the will to stand, to pace just like her sister always did. _"_Once you're in space, there's no atmosphere. There's no gravity._" _She had to talk her sister out of what Kara planned to do. She raised her voice, attempting to push authority into her tone to stop her 'person' from doing the most dangerous unthinkable thing to stop what was happening. _"_You wouldn't be able to generate thrust, you wouldn't be able to breathe, you wouldn't be able to get back._"

"_There's no other way._" _Her sister's voice had its own tone, Alex had only ever heard when they were kids. _

"_No._" _She looked for something, anything to stop what she knew was coming. _"_I can have Max.._"

"_No, there's no time.._" _Their argument continued, with every disagreement being countered back in quick fearful precision. That day, Alex...would NEVER..EVER forget.._

_****end of flashback**_

She didn't know when it happened, when all that fear, agony and upset she had pushed down and bottled, came spilling out, but strong and warm arms wrapped around her in such a tender yet protective nature and Alex immediately knew who they belonged to. She turned some and with those gentle blues, she felt the same thing as when her sister opened her eyes after the battle with Red Daughter.

There was something precious, a familial bond unlike any other and everyone knew how deep it ran, brought on by a pod that crashed to Earth and a fragile girl that came to their door. _Myriad, Reign, hatred of aliens, Red Daughter and a betrayal's wrath. The universe would know her name, if anything...ANYTHING took her sister away from her again.._

* * *

She shut the door to the conference room, turning around to several eyes directly on her and her movements further in. Without being bothered or annoyed by the gazes, she walked to the head of the meeting table and took a seat at the only empty chair. When putting her hand on the top surface, it was instantly grabbed and held in a rather comforting manner. Brown met brown and she smiled in thanks to her. Returning her now serious expression and mood, she snatched the tablet the other woman held, nodding in a thanks. With her hand now free, she set the tablet up on the stand, swiping a code in and pointing across from her to the monitor mounted on the wall above the white boards. With the file unlocked, the hero's room came into view. Once everyone knew what that meant, the surveillance kept up and security measures enforced, she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Only those in this room have access codes into there. As you can see, we've got her in a DEO safehouse until everything is in order. Kara's place now has updated security and panic buttons with direct links to Lauren, J'onn, Nia, Brainy, Kelly and myself. If for whatever reason none of us are available, I have given Captain Sara Lance a way in. White Canary is a very trusted friend, the leader of the Legends and a ship known as the Waverider. She also has ways of alerting Flash and Arrow if need be. As for the other Captain and Major, now Colonel..._thank you Lauren,_ they are on the bottom of the list." Haley nodded and the Director continued. "I know you were needed at the Bureau, but I appreciate you taking the time to be here."

"Anything I can provide I will Director Danvers." The Acting Secretary of Alien Affairs offered, thus showing how much she would do for Alex's sister now or any of them for that matter. "Am I to understand James Olsen and Lena Luthor will have _zero _access or firsthand knowledge of this meeting, decisions and informative actions?" Alex nodded. "_Very well._ Has Miss Olsen been given all necessary documentation and a badge for security protocols?" Kelly held up her keys and laminated key card. Haley was satisfied with that show of respect, for someone she barely knew.

"She has. Dr. Olsen is also taking on psychological evaluations of Supergirl. For the time being, that will be the only name given until everything is back in full working order here. I would rather not risk another occurrence of any kind like that in the future. Each of you has a tablet under your chair. Please get them now." She watched as the group reached down and under their seats, retrieving the objects and setting them onto the table, flipping the cover over. "Turn them on and follow what they ask for. I will give you a few minutes to go through this. When you're done, the program will release two chimes and your screen will lock."

"The _ratio_ of these progra.." Nia shut up her boyfriend before Brainy could continue his computer lingo or headache materializing notions, keeping one hand over his mouth to give the rest of them some peace. What she hadn't expected was the measures taken by the Director, _just _to protect Supergirl and the rest of them from any other chance of danger. A few quite loud gasps were heard and no one needed to look at each other as to why.

Every thought, concern and formal duty to protect not only her sister, who happened to be National City's and the rest of Earth's hero, but every single person here astounded Haley. She had completely underestimated this woman to the highest degree. J'onn's decision to leave Alex in charge, had been the right one. Her eyes kept slipping up to meet that very Director and in a sign of absolute respect and apology, she released the warmest of thankful smiles. A smile in return and one simple nod, with her leaned back in the chair while keeping her back straight and a posture of true leadership before them all spoke more than several volumes.

This wasn't a time for her to show any form of weakness, not after everything that had transpired. Her trust issues were valid ones and she watched as palms went on scanners, along with each finger and thumb, retinal scans were done and a small SD card popped out with a sharp but tiny object inside which required a minor blood sample to be administered and pressed into the plate on the card's chip.

"You can toss the pin but snap the lid back on the card and insert it back into the tablet's slot. This will ensure no other can access your program, tablet or information. I have already provided you with individual codes but when you go to use them at the safe house, my place or where you all know she might be, you will be required to have an eye scan and fingerprint scan which it will randomly choose with finger of which hand it needs to open the door. When it shuts, another random fingerprint will be required on one of the six panels placed in different areas of each abode."

"Why my brother?" She needed to understand but regardless would stand by her girlfriend. The Director turned to look Kelly directly in the eye.

"Back when the World Killer situation occurred, there were measures taken.._hold on._" She swiped her finger along her tablet and with a few activations, they all heard several loud clicks and what sounded like vents opening with gusts of wind sent through. Everyone turned their heads from left to right and tried to locate where the air circulations were coming from. "The air pressure through the panels of the walls are ensuring no other can hear anything spoken in this room. The metal plates along the ceiling block any camera feed and the shop lights provide us enough light to continue."

She comfortably leaned back and took one of the psychologist's hands, squeezing it. "Let me continue now. Back when Reign's _human _identity had been discovered, it had been brought to our attention that Lena Luthor knew how to make kryptonite. On a not so..._friendly _request, Supergirl asked your brother to break into Lena's lab and see about the kryptonite. James had insisted that the vault was empty. _It wasn't._" Pure shock, hurt, betrayal, anger and finally guilt settled over Kelly's face.

"_What..was.._" J'onn was floored and even more so appalled. "Why didn't you report this?" His former second in command and Co-Director touched her tablet once more.

_****flashback: confessions to the crime**_

"_You know...you had the...I know you would have been able to. Being Guardian and doing such a thing for Supergirl..I should have known she would ask you to do something so wretched as that. I forgive you James. You are far too important to me for me to lie or deceive you. Every record I had found of Lex's I used to create what I needed to for Sam. I have pushed one friend away and fought like hell for the other one. They are my sisters James. These are people, like you, I never expected or felt I deserved to have._"

"_If she asks anything else of me, I will tell her I can't do it. I will not risk losing your trust because of her insecurities._"

_****end of flashback**_

She switched to another file and squeezed her partner's hand a little more, then looked to the former Colonel. Her eyes flickered to each and everyone else in the room, sighed and tapped on the second file.

_****recording: three days ago**_

"_I couldn't hurt you. I wouldn't._"

"_I know. I knew you had given me something different than them. Why me? You spared my sister, but not me. Why?_"

"_I felt like you used me too. It doesn't matter now when they all just see me as Lex. They may have been thankful for me undoing what they think I did but the anger is still there and it's why I don't want to really help anymore. Alex nearly killed me and I almost let her but...there was a part of me that wanted to knock her down until she understood how traitorous she had acted! I helped to clear her fucking sister! SHE USED ME! THEY ALL DID! They are NOTHING but traitors! So is Kara! She's not Supergirl, she's a fraud! So you have a choice James Olsen. Me or them._"

"_Superman once acted like a friend but he sent me to be her babysitter. She's a grown woman but really nothing but a child. I love you Lena and I choose you. No matter the repercussions I will always choose..you.._"

"_I'm sorry I left you there James. I..I love you too James Olsen._"

_****end of dismal recording**_

The recording ended and sniffles that turned into heavier sobs nearly broke her heart to see. Forgoing her need to act like a leader and Director when she should, Alex embraced her shaking and somewhat broken girlfriend. Everyone froze when they heard the most terrified painful wailed scream from their tablets and knew _exactly _who that voice belonged to.

"_KARA!_" They all shouted at the same time, jumping out of their chairs and watching the feed with frantic eyes. What was connected to monitor the hero, had also been broadcasting everything that had been heard in the speakers of their devices. Supergirl.._**Kara Zor-El **__.._had heard.._everything.._


	2. Chapter 2

To say the woman was more than livid, went far beyond any other description, the English language could provide. It hadn't just been her screams that warranted danger, but once again flying objects no matter how big or small. This time though, they had made sure that any other projected audio feeds didn't come from the agency, the com communications, or any other device in close proximity to a Director throwing around profanity the way she was everything in her fury path.

That ounce of pure pride to who had been left in charge of the DEO, had been replaced by rubbing of temples and needing something stronger than a strong cup of joe. She unfortunately had to take her leave, instead shaking the previous Director's hand and wishing him luck on _Hurricane Alexandra. _The moment she made her way to the exit, she noticed two agents speaking with a middle aged blonde with the softest of smiles and cleared her throat commanding them to get back to work. With their attention gone, this taller woman held out her hand and one of Haley's eyebrows raised.

"Forgive my upfront tone. Are you Colonel Haley?"

"Former." She took the hand and shook it. "You are?"

"So you are the one who gave my daughter all the hassle then." Lauren swallowed down the lump in her throat, but noticed no look of any anger. "I'm Eliza Danvers." _Ohhh nervousness at its core._

"Lauren Haley. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Danvers."

"Likewise. It has been a while since I've ventured around here. Do you know where my stubborn relentless.." Both heard shouting, eliciting a sigh from the woman. "My daughter, I'm guessing."

"The pain in the ass one yes." Eliza smirked. "I am heading out but I will have an agent take you to um.."

"_HOW THE HELL DID YOU ALLOW THIS? HOW?! HOW! ARE YOU MORONS!_" Both of them sighed at that.

"She's all yours. Oh and Mrs.."

"Eliza is fine."

"They are _both _going to need you. I wish you luck with the one in charge there." They shook hands again and Lauren took her leave.

"Agent Kenneth?" One of the two gentlemen returned with a kind smile, _until.._

"_WHAT?! WHO THE HELL CALLED HER?! WHO?! WHO IN THE HELL WOULD CALL MY MOTHER?! WHO?! SOMEONE BETTER FUCKING.._"

"_Alexandra..Lorelei..Danvers._" The barking stopped, with several pens dropping at once and jaws dropping along with them. One full name used and the Director had froze in her place with eyes growing larger by the second. She didn't even had to turn around to know who was approaching. "You may be Director Danvers here Alexandra, but your temper has once again gotten the better of you I see." Alex's face twitched along with her fingers. Slowly, cautiously, she turned to meet the firm blues of mother's eyes. "Calmer?" She nodded in response, all words fleeing with the announcement of who was now directly in front of her and walking closer by the moment.

"_Who..called.._" If she had her sister's heat vision her space dad would be a pile of dust right now. Instead, she just took a deep breath, releasing it and nodded once more.

"What happened? J'onn wouldn't tell me over the phone."

"I'm going to take her to my office and fill her in. Can you fly over and relieve the agents at Supergirl's current.."

"I will inform Co-Director Vasquez and take one of our new com pieces with me. Dreamer is going to stay there for the moment. If you need anything Alex, let me know. Channel.." He signalled which one with his fingers.

"Thanks J'onn. C'mon Mom. I'm sorry you had to see me blowing up like that. Things are a bit of a mess." They walked to her office and she felt a gentle hand on her back. "Did you see the broadcast?"

"I did. I'm not mad but I wish you would have called me sooner. After what happened in the field.." She motioned for her mom to take a seat and she took her own behind the desk.

"The one that attacked her was known as the Red Daughter. She came into existence when Kara was trying to stop Reign and she touched the _**Harun-El.**_ When she fought Lex Luthor, her double saved her and _kinda..returned _to her. She developed some new powers because of it. More than just the sunlight trick. Things um.._got..complicated._"

"What happened Alex." She knew it had to be bad enough for her daughter's body language to tense up with her jaw tightening. "_What happened._" Their gazes met and Eliza noticed how her daughter's brown hues were shaking. "Is it bad?" The hesitance was there and it terrified the hell out of her to see a whole other fear in her older child's eyes. "You're scared to tell me, aren't you?"

"You have no idea Mom." A sudden cough caught her off guard and she did her best to clear her throat and it away. Another came, this time worse, added with a strange intense throbbing of her head. "_Sorry about.._" She hunched forward, gripping her desk as the coughs deepened with her arms shaking. "_Mo..mom..mm..g..ge.._" The chair she was in rolled back with her slight push away from the desk, sending her right off it with it falling over. She dropped to the floor and smacked her head on the edge of the desk, causing her grip to loosen as she slumped to the ground.

"_ALEX!_" She dashed around and knelt down to her daughter, noticing blood coming from her daughter's nose and the corners of her lips. "_HELP! HELP! HELP SOMEONE HELP!_" She snatched the radio off the desk and quickly squeezed the sides. "_HELP PLEASE! ALEX PLEASE WAKE UP! ALEX!_" Eliza set the radio down when she heard footsteps, hearing the coughs turn into struggled breaths even with Alex unconscious.

"_What the.._" Susan knelt down and pulled her boss' mother off the floor to help her with the help of another agent, towards the med bay where the Director was being wheeled off to. _Something..was gravely wrong here.._

* * *

"_What's going on?_" Nia, followed by Brainy, stood up from the couch after J'onn had left the bedroom where he was checking on the sleeping Super.

"Alex collapsed at the DEO. _It's not good. _I'm going to head out, pick up Kelly and bring her over there. You two stay with her. I don't want her alone." He leaned in even more after whispering everything. "_James helped Lena escape and took the remote Alex had to use on Miss Luthor if she tried anything. The agents found the chip you implanted, her cuff monitor, purse and phone on her desk at L-Corp._" Dreamer's eyes widened.

"Do you need help locating them?" The Martian shook his head. "I could possibly try accessing her subconsciousness, attempt another visit where Streaky's location could be. Perhaps revisiting where she needed to see her mindset of Kara Danvers will provide her the ability to escape the box instead of the tank she encountered."

"I gave her a mild sedative that a good friend and fellow Martian had helped me make to calm her hysterics some. I don't like resorting to such things, _but.._"

"She needs peace however she can get it right now. I've never seen her act like this before. _It scares me._ Will she be okay?"

"Do what you can to help my kryptonian daughter. I need to check on my Earth daughter."

"We will take care of her." Dreamer assured him. "_Go. Help Alex._" He didn't need to be told twice, exiting the safe house after using his codes, scans and second codes to do so. Nia heard the beeps and clicks of the locks, turning to her boyfriend. "How do you wish to do this?"

"I will need the crown in order to connect to my AI core. I will retrieve that. Her safe place might be her mind palace with Streaky. It's best for you to.." He felt the soft touch of her finger over his lips.

"Do what you must, I won't leave her side. _Hurry._" She waited until he was gone and slid onto the bed, sliding her friend, who she considered a best friend, into her lap. Nia gently ran her fingers through the hero's hair, hating the state Kara was in. "_I'm not going anywhere Kara. I promise._" She noticed how the kryptonian in her arms shivered and seemed colder than usual, sending a much heavier shiver down her spine. Her mentor didn't usually feel cold most of the time, usually she ran warm due to her alien physiology. This was something to speak to Alex about, unsure as to why the older of the Danvers sisters was now sick. _What was happening here..?_

* * *

Lucy leaned against the doorway, arms folded over her chest, watching Amelia and Eliza go over the blood samples of her friend and fellow colleague, along with her best friend's blood samples. Concerns grew when Mrs. Danvers was hunched over with her head in her hands, warranting how bad of a situation this was. The Colonel scooted out of the psychologist's way, as Kelly entered to give them a hand then looked her way to motion her over. Certainly, with four of them working on this they could figure out what had caused the Director to go down like that and what was happening to National City's hero. With both Danvers sisters down, fears took front and center over every other feeling present.

"I've analyzed five of these samples, then these two we've taken in the last six hours. Just to be on the safe side, Danvers had me do one a day, but as a precaution I was quick to enter the samples in the machine. When I put them through the spectrometer, what I found were these three." Hamilton pointed out the ones they'd reduced by two of the injections given to flush out the drugs. "When we took the last two samples, the numbers of anomalies has increased. I took this one.." Amelia showed them on the screen, pointing to the last blood draw taken about two hours ago. "..not long after we added in another sample into the system. In order to elucidate the chemical compounds we are dealing with, I ran our own database as well as the one Miss Luthor had _accidentally _left in our system.." Lucy smirked. ".._to..determine _if this was something created by that certain someone missing in action."

"_May I?_" Hamilton stepped aside to allow Miss Olsen access to her computer. "Miss Luthor _isn't _the only one with access to systems." Lucy noticed what Kelly was doing and when another database came up her jaw automatically hit the floor. "This was a test program the Army had begun to use when we had more and more _extra-normal _affiliates. It was left off the grid, due to the serious nature of the files presented and entered into the system over the years." Two clicks and ten different formulas with their choice ingredients popped up on the screen causing them all to gasp with a couple clenching their chests. One attempted to clear her throat, another coughing all of a sudden, where the third and fourth began to rub their temples.

"_This..ha...ve...is..it...is..dru….gg...g…_" With the four of them struggling to stay conscious, she dove forward to grab her radio and alert agents, collapsing before she could call for help. It wasn't just them, or the agents on guard in the halls. All of the DEO, in the building or enclosed garage below, had become victim to the sudden incapacitating agent through the ventilating ducts. Two figures in full hazmat suits, stepped over the numerous bodies that littered the agency floors, heading straight to the medical wing on one mission and one mission only.

One used particular signs as the other nodded, carrying a duffel bag on their shoulder. They stepped over unconscious guards and opened the door to one of the patient rooms. As the one with the bag set it on the counter, the other used a device at the panel to disengage all alarms and alerts for the room's machines. They unhooked everything attached to the patient, carefully removing the line to the bag, instead replacing it with a different one while their partner undressed the person and began to redress them in a DEO agent suit. The smaller bag attached to the line was clipped on the belt and secured with a holster that anyone of the agency would have to carry their firearm in, making it the perfect way to hide it. A small tank and mask was handed over, with the mask secured to the patient's face and locked at the back of the head. The patient was picked up and the small tank secured to the other side of their target.

One counted down with gloved fingers, to three, two, one, as the lights and all security feeds went down just like they planned. The one with the duffel handed it to the other, throwing the person over a shoulder as they stepped over the guards and away from the medical bay. With the bag over their shoulder, they entered the little lab with all four unconscious women. As a courtesy, they leaned down to check on the oldest of them and nodded content of their condition. With them safe and breathing fine, the results on paper were snatched up and thrown into the open bag.

On their side belt, they snatched up the small electric screwdriver, going to behind the desk and removing the screws to the back of the computer tower. Once taken off, they removed the rest of the screws and took out the tiny capsule slapping it to the motherboard and another to the processor, finally a third to the hard drive. The minute all three were in place, with one click of a tiny remote in their hand, the capsules broke and began to produce an intense heat which slowly began to melt the components of the tower. They carefully put it all back in place and tightened up the screws, knowing there wouldn't be any evidence of tampering after everything dissolved from the capsules, finally attaching the walls of the box like nothing had happened to the tower at all. Just to be on the safe side, the cords between the monitor and tower were replaced with the tiniest of exposure pricks in the wires, warranting enough correct juice to completely destroy the monitor the moment it was turned on again.

All test tubes, vials, trays and anything else that held any of the drugs, blood draws or other results, was thrown into a jar and secured to be tossed into the duffel bag. Once zipped up, the other whistled in their earpiece, signalling it was time to go. They headed to the exit, their object over one shoulder and results over the other's shoulder, done with what they had come for, what they came to do completed. As they made it to the DEO issued vehicle, with all GPS of any kind detached from the Hummer, the one who set their unconscious third, held up a cute little device in hand. The other chuckled and pointed to the glove department. A few little zaps with their new little toy and the crown a certain Dox had come for was rendered useless. With the engine started up, the object was tossed out the window as they headed to the exit. A couple clicks on the remote and the garage was opened.

No one would remember being knocked out, the first twenty minutes they woke up, or have headaches and side effects of any kind. They wouldn't know one of them was missing, until it was too late, with a two hour window before anyone would come to. The one thing that could have helped recover what was lost in the darkness, was destroyed. The second that had fallen to that same darkness was replaced with a ghost. The two that came, left with three and all in all, _mission accomplished.._

* * *

_**** Shorter chapter, I know. More is yet to come and be prepared for things to get ugly. Hehehe..**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing, yet another trait she seemed to have caught from her mentor, now partnered with a sense of a deeper worry. Her boyfriend hadn't returned and it had been three hours since she had heard from anyone. Finally on a last resort, she reached out for help from a friend she had most recently made when at the DEO. Five rings later, the line was picked up.

"_This is Captain Sawyer, how can I be of service Dreamer._" There wasn't time to beat around the bush, taking a deep breath and responding.

"Maggie Sawyer, this is Nia Nal."

"_What can I do for ya Nia._" One shivering sigh must have alerted her plenty. "_What happened._"

"Brainy was supposed to..you on a secure line?"

"_I'm on my personal cell that Lane hooked me up with prime security on. Can't get more locked down than the military style. Talk to me._"

"How much time do you have?"

"_Where are you?_"

"Check your phone." She punched in a _3, F, and $ _then 37864 and hit send. Their codes were getting creative, that's for sure, but if that's what it took to spell out _house _then _code away._

"_I see you still want the same thing as always on the menu right?_" She typed in the numbers in reverse order of the location and street, waiting for the correct sound when a heavy sigh was heard. "_Two cheese and pepperoni right?_"

"Might want to bring silverware, plates and napkins. I could use some drinks too." Their code was mutual.

"_So one punch and three dew flave ones right?_"

"I'd prefer four, but _hey _who's counting." One text popped up and with that single message, she knew things had gone from bad to worse.

"_Have you heard the new one by LHC?_" _Unfortunately, _a couple of calls and she hadn't heard anything back yet.

"I have. _Twice._"

"_I might have to turn that up on my way over to ya. Give me about twenty and I'll have the pies. Later._"

"Thank you." She decided to check on her mentor, relieved to see the blonde still asleep, just about to call the group again when her phone went off. Nia ran out of the room thankful she had put the phone on vibrate and not blaring with a ring tone, answering the phone hoping for good news. "This is Nia Nal."

"_At ease Nal. It's the acting Secretary, so take a moment and breathe. I heard it in your voice. What's wrong._" She explained through email about the absence of her boyfriend, the fact no one was picking up on their personal lines or for that matter the agency, then how she called Captain Sawyer as a last resort. "_She's on her way?_"

"I wasn't going to starve here on assignment." Hopefully, Lauren was quick to pick up on code words too. "You wouldn't by chance be able to look over the payroll calendar and check to see the next time I work would you?" They fired back responses through a secure chat window on a site sent to her, sending her concerns into panic _overtime._

"_Shows here the next time you work is three on Wednesday. Did you want to come in sooner?_"

"The sooner the better, since hours have been kinda scarce with assignments."

"_I will check with my boss, verify I can add extra hours and get back to you._"

"Thank you, talk to you soon then. Bye." The minute their call ended, a message took its place and when she looked at the screen there wasn't any coming back from it.

_**661-267-9377**_

The sender wasn't who she had got off the phone with, the first or second time. She knew who the sender was but didn't open up the message at all, knowing if she did then what she attempted to hide would be useless. _Unfortunately.._

"_Nia Nal._" She didn't know who the voice belonged to, but it sure wasn't who she thought it was.

"This is she." She had to keep her voice calm and controlled, or the one she was on the line with would hear the panic instantly.

"_I suggest you deliver a message. Tell them not to fly their gang colors anymore._" Before she could respond to the robotic sounding voice, the call ended and with it another message popped up. _This time, _she didn't hesitate.

"_Kiss my ass bitch._" She dialed both lines and was grateful they picked up when she sent the numbers through to their emails. "Did you get it?"

"_If it's who I think it is, 661-267-9377, No. One. Answers...is gonna be the LEAST of their worries._"

"_I suggest you plan for overtime Captain. I will be manually clocking you in._"

"_Affirmative. I clocked out at punch clock for lunch._"

"_That's fine. I'll get started on the logs now._" She looked at the phone, shook out of her daze when she heard a shrieking from the bedroom. The minute she ran in, the blonde under the covers had bucked most of them off her and was thrashing about in shaking sobs.

"_Kara? Hey. Hey Kar...it's Nia. Kara? Kara it's Nia. I'm here. Shhhh...I'm here._" She moved to the end table by the bed, taking the weapon out of the holster attached to the inside of it. After everything happening, she wasn't going to take any chances. Once it was placed close enough to where she could reach, she re-positioned herself on the bed and almost immediately the Super had rolled to curl tightly against her. "_Kara?_" The kryptonian was whimpering and once more Nia felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. "_I'm here. __**Rrip Nahn Vot Zrhythrevium.**_ _You're with family, __**Kara Zor-El.**_" She was hoping she didn't sound like a complete idiot when pronouncing the words of another's culture. "_Safe._"

After a while Nia felt her phone go off and with the video feed acknowledging who was at the door, she carefully slid off the bed, after untangling herself from the whimpering hero to tend to unlocking everything for the company waiting for entry with a gun in one hand. Once her backup codes, given to her by Haley, were entered and someone else's put in on their end, the locks disengaged and with it she finally opened the door.

"_Pullin' e Danvers hmm?_" She mumbled over the pizza boxes, which Nal took care of removing from her hands. "_Phew. _I got the Chinese, no worries. How is she?" The Captain and Dreamer looked at one another and one grim expression warranted one of her own. "No change?" Both heard the cries from the bedroom, which had the petite woman unclipping her holster clip and carefully entering. "_Got my six?_"

"I do." Nia pushed the box of drinks inside and practically slammed the door as all locks engaged and secured, requesting her own and fingerprint verification. "_Is she.._"

"_Shhhh...it's okay Little Danvers. It's just me and Little Dream._" She would let the new name slide.._for now._ Instead she came back into the room with both food and beverages, carrying the basket of drinks and utensils, the bags and plates, all on the pizza boxes that she somehow was balancing pretty well. Carefully setting everything down and removing the firearm from where it was tucked into the back of her pants, she came over and sat down on the other side of their hero, reaching out to gently run her fingers through blonde strands. They flicked their gazes to one another, returning them to a shivering kryptonian with completely unbalanced eyes. "_Safe Little Danvers._"

"_Ma..g..g...g...gieee. N...Ni...Niiiiaaa.._" They hated to see, let alone _hear _the symbol of hope so broken without her own. What was being done to her was cruel, uncalled for and certainly something to be vengeful and calculating when it was time to dish it right back to the one responsible. Those hues of blues were so dulled and cast away from the light, it wasn't right and everyone knew it.

"_This is.._" She flicked her brown hues up then slid them back down, letting a full blown smile with dimples be visible to who was looking right at her. "_Hey Little D._" Careful not to upset who she was pulling into her lap practically, her fingers did the talking and who she was directing it at nodded to slide off the bed. "_Messy hair kiddo._" A brush was handed to her and a TV tray set by the bed with all of the Super's favorite fixings. She began to brush out the tangles gently, attempting to get the mane under control. "_Theeeere you go. It's okay. Rest Little Danvers._"

When both heard the whimpers stop, replaced with a slight snoring sound, they sighed but were relieved that she could fall back asleep a little more sound this time. Instead of leaving the room, they quietly ate and drank when necessary. Their concerns were solely on the one who was enduring the worst of punishments, she didn't even deserve. The Captain was just about to ask Dreamer something, when her phone buzzed and she motioned for the other hero to trade places with her. _However.._the minute she looked at her phone, the harshest of gut punches was directed squarely to hers with just if not more force, nearly causing her to drop on shaky knees. "_Stay...with...her._" She spoke with the softest of whispers, and her friend that had become another sister to her nodded in response.

When she knew she was safe to exit, her cursing switched topics or for that matter _languages. _"_¡Carajo...CARAJO! ¡Hijo de puta! Joder….joder..joder...esa perra...ESA ZORRA!_" She stopped mid pace of pure rage, taking a long forced deep breath in and holding it to slowly push it out just as forcefully. The minute her not so wonderful blood pressure, she was sure was rather high now, dropped some and she put her head back to press talk her world went up in flames and _this time _there wasn't any strength left to remain standing, hitting her knees as the tears escaped her eyes and ran like rivers down her face. "_Wha was.._"

"_A luxury of calm is absent from both of us it seems. The agency was broken into. There are five other teams from different DEO bases in route to the main building. I've just entered the facility with my own team, discovering agents unconscious everywhere. So far there are no casualties. We are only missing one body so far. I'm sorry Captain Sawyer._"

"_It's..is it.._" She knew if she said the name, her heart would shatter all over again, just like the day she said goodbye in her own stupid way when the engaged couple so very much in love split apart. "_It's.._"

"_Yes. I have another team headed your way to extract you three from your current location and bring you to where I know you will be safe. I've got hazmat teams coming in to inspect the building, bring reinforcements for medical staff and my own private branch not even the former president was aware of. Until we know what we are dealing with, I would rather not endanger anyone here any further and remove them from the premises. To do so could do more harm than good and I'd rather not have anything else deter us from our mission. There is a Special Agent Tolsen and Gregg who will be the first to make contact with you there. I will send you two messages and one other one. Three in a five card draw, for nine minutes to, isn't the best of odds._"

"_Copy that._" She switched her bluetooth earpiece over and tapped it on, allowing her to see her keypad. The minute she did, she cringed. _Three...D, E or F. Five would be J, K or L. _After calculating out the odds, she deducted the first two letters were _E _and _L. _For had to be another way of expressing the number four, providing three more letters and with them she figured out the next piece as her jaw tightened when she realized what it was. Looking at the nine and considering the last piece being the to for two, the name was spelled out and with it all attempt at calm had been replaced with a raging bull. "_Are they…_"

"_Even though they were one of the most fragile in the pack, the condition has remained intact. That should be your company now. I'll stay on hold._" She was cursing in _more _than just English and Spanish now, unclipped the holster again and removing her firearm from it as she headed to the door. _Bitch was gonna BEG for death when she got through with her.._

* * *

Both figures didn't expect the job to be so simple, but programming nanotechnology and changing the spheres to look like any standard DEO issued weapon was downright clever. Neither minded injecting the prototype into their own bloodstream, but now it was time to change tactics with a _whole other _formula of coldness.

"_Set them on the platform._" The taller of the two of them lowered the limp body onto the electrically charged slab, sending the shell into slight spasms which slowly calmed as the juice was lowered. "When it's safe, grab the suit and I will take care of the rest." They nodded and with their task at hand, the other opened the case with glee. "_Time to play._" One button pushed and the figure in all black with holes in particular places along the face, minus the rather appropriate heavy ball gag, was covered from head to toe in the spherical wonders. "_No fool THIS time._"

As the person was tightly restrained and the metal cart was wheeled over with the darker metal wardrobe, a tap of the cylinder and the paralyzing agent was injected where the covering slightly retracted at the neck. No other drug was needed when the nerve agent inhaled earlier did enough of the job for them. "_Dress them._"

"_With pleasure._" Even with their voices unrecognizable, the disdain was apparent in the malice of those two words. "The navigation is off, correct?" With the empty syringe tossed in the hazard bin, the switch flipped on to burn the evidence of such, they held up their black gloved hand giving a thumbs up. "Setting sail by the compass and sundial then?"

"Back to the middle ages now. I've burned away everything else but my two other full syringes to be used when the time is right. Our destination I've marked on the map in the captain's deck of _El Yachting. _Our destination will land us in the Cyclades shortly. My contacts will meet us at the Aegean Cove. I _hope _you've touched up on your Greek while we've been at sea." They returned the thumbs up and began to dress their captive in the armored attire.

"The cage will be ready then?"

"Indeed. Their underwater facility will provide us the right place to launch the holographic program and create the _perfect _spectacle for filming."

"I think we might be close." Even with the old school ways, solar replenishment to charge the capsules and power up the necessary thrust to sail along was crucial to get to their destination on time. The shorter of the two took leave and headed up to the dock, just in time to see their contacts on the absolutely breathtaking view at sunrise. With their Nikon in gloved hands, they took a moment to capture what would no doubt offer the first of many wonderful photographs to add to their newest scrapbook.

"_We've got you set up in Mykonos!_" Now, to transport who will be the downfall of everything those fools attempted to fix. _One symbol to discredit and bring forth the ultimate destruction, coming right up…_

* * *

Security had become _maximum _priority, upon learning how many systems were breached and the slight residue from the HVAC system. There were zero feeds of the abduction, hacked mainframes, firewalls exposed and infected with multiple viruses and _nothing _that was reported back to her provided any leads as to when and how their missing leader had been taken.

Just as another dreadful set of information had been given, two figures walked toward her, with the third carried in by one of the agents she had sent with his personally chosen team. Her eyes flicked right to the unconscious woman and sighed in both relief and concern.

"Thanks for the kidnapping." The shorter of the two now standing before her said.

"She barely ate, though she was gulping down fluids like no tomorrow. She's mostly been sleeping and seems to have calmed a little more with the Captain's arrival."

"_Well..._we have a major problem. All and I mean _all _of the blood work of theirs is destroyed. Dr. Hamilton's computer malfunctioned and we believe it was tampered with. It's being taken apart as we speak, but by the looks of it what they found isn't good." The Colonel explained, shaking her head and rubbing her face is frustration. "_We need something...anything._"

"_GOT IT!_" Their extra aid to get to the bottom of the anomalies in the Danvers sisters bloodstreams, held the smallest of devices in her hand, warranting several questioning gazes. "_Gotta love the woman's paranoia._" They couldn't believe what they were seeing in the psychologist's grasp but something told them they finally had the smoking gun.

"_Not.._" She lifted her hand and signed four, three, a trace of an _R_ in her palm and finally another three. The small group nodded and when they knew it was safe, the one in charge walked them all passed several rooms, bringing confusion to those that followed. Luckily, the former Director had understood the push of the acting Secretary and snatched the frail hero up in his arms, following the rest of them to a secure location only a couple of them were aware of.

"_Dare I...whoa._" She whispered, stunned at what was before her after one simple key card was placed on a particular much darker hall and with it set in just the right spot, two panels slid back revealing a hidden door. With it open, she was one of several invited in. The moment everyone was inside, the same card was placed on the wall by the hidden door and just like that everything closed up. "_How double O seven of you._"

"What is in here?" Lamps suddenly turned on and with the illumination, they could see the corner and the medical equipment and cabinets that were needed to tend to the Super. "_Damn._"

"Thank the old Director. This was put in off the books after the _World Killer _incident. The panel to the left of the second cabinet will turn on the solar lamps. Use your code and scans for it Agent Hamilton."

"I take it this has better toys than even my wing?"

"We might have upgraded a few things given the situation after our little meeting." He explained and handed over a small tablet to the 12th-level intellect in order to speed things up. "Nothing here can be accessed outside the room, so whatever you have Dr. Olsen...we need.._something. Anything._"

"Where can I plug this in at?" She asked, pointed in the direction of whiteboard that slid back and revealed a monitor. "I need this in my place."

"We can't all have the niftiest toys Doc." The captain chuckled, yet hoped for good news or anything to offer them some kind of answers. "Is this where you tell me my ex was very retro-spy? _Far too many _British programs, Discovery Channel and SYFY nights I swear."

"Is that a compact recording.." She nodded and the Secretary couldn't be more grateful than she was at that very moment.

"This has about a week's worth of footage, but all we need is the last 24 hours. Tell me this thing is smart TV oriented."

"It can pull up computer files of any kind, password encrypted or not with the proper pass codes and open them." The Martian told her, handing her the small remote with a toggle swipe board. He looked at the Legionnaire and Naltorian, the psychologist, the main doctor of the DEO, the second in charge as well as the other former Director, the Captain, and acting Secretary with his last gaze landing on the other doctor and her younger daughter.

"I'm pulling it up right now. The minute she had come to briefly, she had me put one of these in the room she was occupying. One can access the other's recordings. I just need to..._oh..my..god.._" The minute the file was opened, their concerns were gravely apparent to each other.

On the screen, two figures in what looked to be hazmat suits had entered the medical wing and one of them was carrying a duffel bag that reminded the Colonel of her days in the military. The smaller of the two had pulled out a strange looking device and automatically the one in charge cringed. She knew that device quite well, considering the plans for it had been brought to her by the designer herself. When the IV fluids bag was replaced with what looked to be a glowing fluid filled one, Haley already knew what that warranted. A small oxygen looking tank and hideous mask that appeared to have locks on the back of it, was slid over the person's head and secured in place. The planning to this abduction was sickening and she as well as the rest of them knew what this entailed.

"Put a BOLO out for a Lena Kieran Luthor and James Xavier Olsen, effective immediately."

"_With pleasure._" Lucy didn't mind that request one bit.

"My apologies to you Dr. Olsen."

"I appreciate that Lauren, I really do. I just want to know how this was possible and how they could get passed all the security we have here."

"That.._bitch _has thirteen degrees and five PhD's in tons of shit. She's come up with anything and everything and is _way _smarter than that derelict of a psychotic brother of hers. This shit doesn't surprise me she found a way around all the high tech, top notch safety and security of this place." The Captain added and sighed with a slight shiver at the sudden whimper from the corner.

"_Le...xi...__**Wa...Wa..Wai...A...Ao..oe..**_" The struggle to get words that should come naturally to her, terrified the group and triggered their urge to protect her at all costs.

"_Oh my god.._" The Naltorian snatched the tablet out of her boyfriend's hands and quickly went through the bluetooth settings, pairing it with the TV. "_Not...good._"

They all braced themselves for what was before their eyes on the TV..

"_Provided by a viewer, who prefers to remain anonymous, is footage of National City's symbol of hope supposedly punishing another hero in a fit of rage._"

Supergirl, or someone that looked just like her and was administering angry heat vision, upon the one known as Guardian. He was hanging by chains with wrists bound so tight there was absolutely no give to those restraints and all they could hear was the screams of pure agony coming from him.

"_NO! NO KARA! NO SUPERGIRL! NOOOO NO IT HURTS! STOP PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU...STOP...AHHHHHHH!_"

The one that hung over a strange cylindrical tank, now fell into what looked like blood nearly all the way to the top with how full it was.

"_No more HUMAN heroes, GOT IT!_" The voice was uncanny and just as disturbing to them.

"_Our concerns of Earth's savior seem to be misguided. It appears that the last fight with Lex Luthor, may have finally taken its toll on Supergirl. We do hope, wherever you are, that when you step out again it will be to surrender peacefully. I advise you folks, if you do see the red and blue streaks, lock your doors and do not confront her. We will all morn the loss of Guardian and send our prayers out to Mr. Olsen's family._"

With the end of the announcement, everyone looked away from the TV and to who lay helpless, unconscious and practically human. They knew the one on that footage wasn't Supergirl. The question was then..._what in the galaxy, had just happened..?_


	4. Chapter 4

_****Explaining the Lingo...some. Hehehehe**_

**Code Names****:**

**Acting Secretary: **Haley

**Colonel (newly promoted by Lauren): **Lucy

**12th-level Intellect: **Brainy

**Dreamer (self explanatory): **Nia

**Captain: **Maggie

**Psychologist: **Kelly

**Second in Charge of DEO/Co-Director or Acting Director: **Susan

**Prior Director/Martian (also self explanatory): **J'onn

**Doctor/Scientist/Mother: **Eliza

**Code Numbers****: **check a phone number pad, or… (because it's only fair to add some hints)

**1: **no letters but used as One for words.

**2: **ABC

**3: **DEF

**4: **GHI

**5: **JKL

**6: **MNO

**7: **PQRS

**8: **TUV

**9: **WXYZ

**Other Codes****: **Some number codes are backwards, on purpose. _Gotta keep it fun. ;)_

_****ONTO THE PROGRAM - Warning: It's gonna get a little darker before the light can return...**_

* * *

No one had the will to move after collapsing where they once stood. The leader amongst them, always so put together, had nothing left to offer those around her. Only one could move just enough to shut the feed off and leave them in the dim lighting, left to their thoughts and the turmoil one report had caused throughout the room. It was then, the deepest of animalistic growls was heard by the group and somehow they had the ability to move their limbs again. Still they couldn't stand, only turn their heads to see who that haunting sound came from.

She had listened to the feed and seen what none of them had been able to, not even the Martian. She had felt the agony and knew _exactly _who was in the Guardian armor she now despised with every fiber of her being. Before words could be spoken, she dashed towards the door and practically exploded the metal slab when she flew right at it and straight through it after the damage was done. Nothing, no one, nor anyone would stop her and there wasn't even one of them who dared to try. Every agent that saw her in nothing but a medical gown, watched her hit the sound barrier towards the lockers and then right out in DEO attire, including an exact replica of her sister's suit Winn had made and given to the agent before he had left for the future.

They froze in place, knowing who they had just viewed on their monitors, wasn't who was flying around the building with them now. No agent spoke a word, too stunned at the scene of pure kryptonian fury. It was then another animalistic growl was heard and with it the group ran down the hall to the command center.

"_ZOOM IN!_" She barked and those at the deck brought up the feed, right where the so called Guardian hung before being lowered into the tank completely full to the brim. "_Zoom in...on the eyes._" She attempted to calm her voice, but still it held every ounce of her anger through each thick syllable spoken. It was then, mutual gasps were heard. "_**Iovis Nahn Khuhtov Aoe!**_"

"_D...Dan...vers.._"

"_Oh no..oh god._"

"_ALEX!_" The final of the three voices, raised in volume to the agony she felt. Kelly had hit her knees in pure tormented shock. Her head slapped to the side and met nothing but a powerful glowing purple fury in someone who shouldn't even be able to sit up on her own. Yet here she was, in a replica of the black suit like her girlfriend's. Her dark browns hardened and she released a growl of her own. "_Bring. Her. Home._"

"_**Khap Vrreiahv.**_" She took two steps forward, looking to the Captain and Colonel, then the former and acting Director, to the Naltorian and 12th-level intellect, to the Acting Secretary of the White House and country, finally to whom she knelt down in front of and took by the chin with one hand. "_**Khap. **__I. __**Vrreiahv. **__Promise._" The sound barrier was broken again, leaving everyone off balance and stumbling back or gripping onto something for dear life. She had a job to do. _Bring her sister home.._

* * *

With a slight stir, she turned her head to meet the one in her bed with their back turned and a slight annoying snore escaping. Unable to stay asleep, tired of looking up at the ceiling for the last twenty minutes or so, she slipped out of the vast sultan sized bed and grabbed her black robe before stepping out of the room. Just as soon as she left the bed quarters, she felt the throb of an upcoming migraine, hitting her a little sooner than usual. With the pounding increasing, she made her way down the hall and to the kitchen where her bag was she kept everything and the kitchen sink practically in.

The shift in time zones, she had slightly forgotten about which brought on yet another aching problem to her thoughts. _Time zones? Why did she just think that? _She felt drowsy and disoriented, snatching up the tablet by her bag and unlocking it as a strange feed came up with her eyes widening. _There _on the screen, was none other than _Alex Danvers. What was she doing here? Where was here?_ She looked back down the hall, returning focus to the screen and the corner button which allowed her to change the view. There, before her eyes, was the one still in bed snoozing away.

She quietly grabbed her phone and noticed the one next to her bag, taking it and using the code to unlock it like she had done a thousand times before, it seemed. It was then she noticed a message, starting with _See to it she takes one a day,_ from an unknown number and caller, warranting her curiosity and with it some scope of nervousness. Yet another code had to be put in to unlock the messages and she quickly put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound wanting to escape when she opened the messages.

_**See to it she takes one a day or your little buddy won't work anymore. If her body rejects that blend, let me know and I've got a few others. I know the first one I made had her puking her guts out. Work around it man. He taught you better than that or did you forget who had been a bug up our ass for years while you fetched his paper so obediently. Off worlding won't save his bitch cousin. Finish training the dog to bite and be done with it so we can drag the super mutt to the kennel. **_

Her hands were shaking and she was clenching her own phone so tightly her knuckles were turning white. To be on the safe side, still shaken by what she read, she looked down the hall and set her device down to watch the video feed as she loaded up her bag and then checked her phone's settings to quiet her nerves if they could be muted for now, going right to the bluetooth settings. Out of curiosity, she clicked on it and slapped a hand over her mouth for the second time. Two. Two phones were.._synced. _It dawned on her which two were paired and that in itself disturbed her greatly, quickly detaching her own from the pairing. Before she planned what she would do next, she quickly took a screenshot of the message before erasing it and changing the pass-code on both the text server and phone itself, shutting it down.

She stepped out to the veranda of the villa, after slipping in as quietly as possible, setting the turned off phone by the bedside and grabbing a skirt and blouse along with a wrap to keep warm with, she checked her messages and noticed something unnerving on her settings. When she put the pieces together of where she was, she called her friend down in the lower villa of Mykonos, hung up and instead texted them. She didn't have to wait long, considering her odd hours of snoozing.

_**Γειά σου όμορφη. What would have the Lady McEspresso contacting your Bella Jenni at two my sweet early morn. Oh nevermind. It's four there. American time, how can I forget your glorious clock.**_

She fired off a response, explaining the situation briefly to the best of her ability and where exactly she was, noticing how quickly Jenni was returning her messages.

_**Still at your darling little cottage? If you are, my light will be your guide. I will do a work up on you too. Doctor's orders after all. We spent too many times at the Alps. I will bring the climbing rope, if you recall how to tie a proper knot. You have me worried **__**πανεμορφη. I must take every opportunity to flirt when I can with you. Explain everything when you climb down to me. **_

That woman was a lifesaver and quickly she slipped back inside, heading down hall quietly and writing a note in both _Greek _and their supposed shared language. She was almost certain the person would be snoozing for a while, setting the phone over the notepad and quickly grabbing her bag, to head out and lock up behind her. Once clear of the _κατοικία, _then speaking with two of who must be her guards, she explained her urge to take a walk down the hold paths and that the other of them was still asleep. They laughed silently at Americans and their strange sleep habits but then muttered between them how times were different. One handed her a smaller service weapon and a knife, the other a wrap for their head considering the BOLO out which had her quite confused but she hid it well. She took the items, sliding them into her bag and thanked them for their discretion.

The minute she was away from the oikos, away from the guards and that damned place, she texted her friend where to meet her that both of them knew all too well. It would be secluded but private and away from others' view considering everyone was to be on the look-out for two Americans wanted for various crimes. Just as soon as she slipped into the courtyard, she was grabbed from behind and a hand pressed roughly over her mouth. Immediately, her fight or flight instinct kicked in but before she could do so she heard a whispered and familiar soothing voice.

"_Shhhh...it's alright bellissima. It's me._" The sweet yet enchanting accent of her friend washed over her struggle and instantly she relaxed. "_What is going on? My oikos?_" She nodded and slowly the hand was removed from her face and the arm around her waist held on a little longer but looser, with the softest of kisses placed on her cheek. "_Here._" Quickly both changed clothes to more formal Mykonos wear and with the newer look, they slipped through the old path hand in hand and towards Jenni's place. On the way her friend continued to switch between _Italian _and _Greek _languages just to test her language skills and for that matter her ability to switch back and forth between the two.

The door was unlocked, both women slipped in and the moment it shut and locked behind them her back hit the slab with a sense of dominance over her. Keys were dropped and her hands pinned above her head. "_I've missed you._" She shut her eyes and basked in the sweet teasing kisses along her ear and side of neck and before it could go any further her wrists were released. She wrapped her arms around her friend and old lover, tears falling freely and Jenni had no problem picking her up to take her to her couch. The moment the woman sat down, she rested in her lap comfortably but the shaking hadn't stopped just yet. "_What happened love._"

"Nothing makes sense to me Jenni. _Not sure sense of..nothing. I don't sense what makes..what I'm...it's jumbled, all jumbled and nothing._" She explained everything she could, at least in some form of clarity and through it all her back was gently rubbed with no ounce of anger or sinister intent in those hands. "_I..up. Fucked...and..up. She me...hates. Hate me._"

"I usually don't go all doc on you, but I want to show you something in the basement. _That.._sounded better in my head. It's my office and lab and I think you will be impressed at some of the investments I've made through a couple of your _private _companies." She did her best to mask her growing concerns at just how jumbled her friend's speech was. This brilliant beautiful soul _never _spoke this way before.

She knew she was trembling much worse, but without skipping a beat, she was lifted up and quickly wrapped her arms and legs around Jenni who handled her with the utmost care. "_Jesus Kieran._" The use of her middle name only cemented the agony at the moment, a patch of moisture from her tears soaking Jenni's shirt. This broken spirit never cried much, unless it was from that cursed she-devil she had to grow up with.

There was something horribly wrong here and she knew it the moment her old friend and bed mate had reached out and an awkward hour, warranting the trouble the incredible person in her arms was in apparently, not to mention the disheveled words. She was shaking so badly it felt like she was having tremors throughout her entire body. "_You're safe._" The minute she shut the door behind them and flipped on the switch at the panel, everything changed over to another power source. She wasn't going to risk either of them being found and once she had her lain down on the exam table, a hand grabbed her own frantically. "Relax if you can okay?"

"_Trying. Do I..relax? I'm_.. scared okay to relax? Jinnee, isn't this not like isn't me. It..now you..not me, you know?" She put her head back and did her best to calm her body as the top half of her clothing was removed, at least that's what it felt like, then the rest and she was handed a gown. "I did my..to friends? I did? I don't after what..right feel? After I'm...what and hated. Hunted now down I'm animal..being like thing some dangerous." The stethoscope's diaphragm was ice cold and it made her jump slightly, then it was hot then cold. She felt confused and her head throbbed like crazy. "_Cold...warm..shit..that..did I?_"

"I could have rubbed it on my body before I put it on my chest but we gotta skip the action and only tend to the foreplay _bellissima. Hmm.._" Jenni removed the stethoscope from around her neck and set it down on the metal tray, helping her friend up into a sitting position. "I don't usually do this but can I scan your body Lena?" A raised eyebrow partnered with fear and finally confusion had her biting the inside of her lip slightly.

"You.._need..thing..any..should..thing_..you _need do._" She groaned and brought her hands to her head, rubbing her temples as the headache increased. "_Why..head does..throb..damn..it._"

"I'll give you something for that pain after. Can you handle about twenty in the tube?" Another groan came, a couple shakes of the head, but the stern serious expression and pure concern in those blue eyes had her wishing for another set of blues in the blonde she missed so badly. Her head felt clear once more and with it the pain in her skull deepened. No sooner was she led to the table to lay down for a CT scan, the door was kicked in as it came crashing down the stairs and landing in a dented metal pile on the floor. "_Shit.._"

* * *

_"Μην την αγγίζεις!_" Jenni warned this fuming woman to dare not touch her friend. She already had a firearm in hand and aimed at the one in all black taking one step down slowly with some unnerving yet eerie precision. "_Μείνουν πίσω! Stay back!_" She wasn't sure if the inhuman wielder of such immense strength spoke the beautiful language here.

"_Where. Is. My. Sister._" A set of angry purple fires had replaced where a normal set of cerulean hues resided. The blonde was downright pissed off to high hell.

"_You..speak.._"

"_Greek? Falo varios idiomas. Many...many languages._" She gasped, causing her friend to look her direction with a raised brow, then look to who had walked closer with closed fists. "_Where is she._" It wasn't a question, it was a demand and she knew it. "_**TaNahn Khuhtov Aoe.**_"

"Look, I can see how angry you are." She lowered the gun, setting it on the tray with both arms out and hands in front of her, making sure to stay in front of her friend. "I'm not sure what has happened, but there are circumstances you aren't aware of." Jenni wouldn't escalate the situation further, if she could help it. Noticing the blonde hair and posture of the kryptonian, she had learned her to be over the broadcast she had caught, her hands stayed out and then it clicked in her brain eliciting a gasp from the doctor. "_Oh my god.._"

"_Where. Is. __**Khuhtov Wai Aoe **__Lena..Kieran..Luthor._"

"Can you scan someone for metal?" She would try to rectify the problem if she could help it. "_Can you?_"

"_Io posso._" Her patience was running thinner by the seconds that ticked by. "_Why._"

"I think...and this is just a theory, that something has been done to her. _S'il te plaît, héros, fais confiance à cet humain. Please..trust the human asking for this, praying for your trust of me._" The glow finally subsided, but the posture remained tense and guarded. The CEO had never seen the blonde this closed off before and it scared her how much the hero had changed from the bubbly reporter self she used to be, to a mirrored image of how she herself used to act towards others.

Jenni took a moment to compose herself and began to explain how her friend's words were jumbled, scattered and almost broken apart in syllables. When she had filled her in, the doctor was piecing together things bit by bit. "_Lillian l'aveva spinta così forte da bambino che Lena aveva sviluppato la schizofrenia._"

The powerhouse's arms unfolded and she leaned against the wall listening attentively. To learn of a condition humans referred to as schizophrenia, that someone she once considered her best friend had dealt with, she wondered how long in silence the Luthor had suffered with no one to be there when she needed someone to lean on. It didn't surprise her one bit that the former leader of Cadmus had pushed the woman into a dangerous form of psychosis.

Jenni brought the Super up to speed on what no one knew about but her and how her friend had come to her in such a tattered broken condition after she had received her four PhDs when graduating from one of the top medical schools in the US. The moment she was done, she turned to her friend and reluctantly but bravely stepped aside to let the kryptonian approach her.

"_Coinnigh fós agus coinnigh do anáil._" She nodded and took a deep breath to hold it, remaining as still as she could. The Super's eyes glowed again, but not purple this time. Her gaze ran down the CEO's body and suddenly she felt unbelievably naked, as if she was being stripped of everything in her. "_Done._" The glow left and once again her emeralds were lost to the woman's beautiful cerulean enchantment.

"_Well?_" She was curious now and judging by the clenched jaw, her hunch was right. "There's something in her _isn't there._"

"Yes." _Could she have been wrong all along? What she had done to them all, could it have been...forced? _

When an arm came up and a hand reached out, the softest of touches she in no way deserved brushed against her cheek. "You have a parasitic device implanted in your head." Her eyes grew larger with each word told to her. "It is from a different moon and a dangerous one at that. We caught someone from there a few years ago, but it wasn't pretty and I had about thirty guns aimed my direction by DEO agents...my sister included. When I realized what was happening, I did the only thing I could. _I...froze..them._"

"You creative a stasis environment to protect them?" She asked and the kryptonian nodded. "What happened to the person that caused them to turn on you?"

"They were frozen by me and agents took her to another DEO base where she could be locked up safely for everyone." She snarled and both women shuddered at the response. "_They...experimented on her…..dammit._" The realization slammed into her with the force of a kryptonite fueled freight train. Her best friend, that's _exactly _what she still was, had _never _had access to a base that ran on old school technology for security measures. It had been long before this woman ever stepped foot in National City.

"They raided her occupancy didn't they?" Finally, she found her own voice and her best friend, at least she hoped she still was, nodded. "What does this do to a human like me Kara." It was the first time she had found the courage to say her name, but with it spoken it wasn't anger she saw, it was concern.._for her._

"_Ar ghlac tú mo dheirfiúr?_" A soft and so very gentle grip on her chin, with the woman knelt down in a suit so much like the one the Director wears, as she knelt down to be eye level and saw the overwhelming fear in those out worldly blue eyes. "_Did you take..my sister?_" Something told her she knew the answer already.

"_Níl a fhios agam._" She truly didn't know and that terrified her more than anything else. "_I'm not alone._"

"_I know._ We figured out that it was you and James that took Alex." Yet another gut punch that the usual put together business woman, so very frazzled and confused, felt.

"_Where is he._" The rage began to fester once more and she did her best to hold it back for as long as she could.

"That place she's staying." She found her own voice once more, noticing the strange interaction between her friend and an out of uniform Supergirl. "Is he?" Lena nodded.

"_I..to be continued._ Run your tests but lock the doors. I will fix the one I kinda kicked in." She stood and removed her hand from the raven haired woman's chin, turning her head sideways as her eyes ignited in powerful purple fires. "_Protect her._" That's when she heard the most frightening yet angering set of words, causing her own body to shake from _absolute shock and disgust.._

"_Your sick little sister took who I intended to marry and turned her on me. I wanted to bed a Super and that little frat boy of yet another putrid land destroyed my chances. The Luthor is my revenge on Superman and Supergirl. After all, Lex had help from me to break loose when the time was right. Now..your little dyke body is gonna learn to handle and enjoy the pleasures of a man, and pain to take from your new god. I'll make you my slave Alexandra and you will NEVER touch my sister again with your sinful ways. First I fill you and then...I'll take away ALL your control. You can't move bitch. I've made sure of that, but you can feel and you will feel each and every slam I make you take inside. Oh don't cry rainbow flying whore. I'm gonna make you a real woman now._"

She used what the Red Daughter had bestowed upon her, the moment they became one and when the words were heard, her best friend heard them too. Another gasp escaped who was before her and Lena mouthed what must be done. She nodded and promised to do just that, but save the last punishment for both of them. Once more she broke their physical contact and with it the martian powers Lex had given to who resided inside her after saving her from yet another devil.

"_With my.._" The gust of wind along with a fully repaired door, had both women looking up to where there had once been a violent unwelcome invasion. "_Life. _Does she usually do that?"

"Yes." She looked to her friend as her entire body trembled from everything told to her. "Jenni run your tests, _please._" What she had heard through this unknown power the Super had shared with her and used at that moment, made tears slip down without any will to force them to stop.

"I will do that, so lay back _bellissima. _Now that I have something to go on, let's see what we can do about removing what is in that glorious way overstimulated head of yours." She didn't miss the tears that slowly rolled down the woman's face. "We are gonna fix this. _Then...I'm gonna murder the bastard.._"

She knew in her heart of hearts, that the one responsible for this nightmare was none other than the putrid owner of the suit the Super had said her sister was in, then her friend told her what had been heard and with it that same rage struck her too. Their easy conversation back and forth between _Greek _and _Italian _was welcome and a breath of fresh air. Lena knew her languages well, but the way Kara had spoken them, she didn't miss even one correct pronunciation. The thing that had bothered her, was what Kieran had mentioned to _**Zor-El**_ about the sister she was looking for, then the feed on the tablet that didn't make any sense to her. Now the pieces were fitting together, revealing that so very unholy puzzle to both of them.

She hoped that Supergirl would find this one called Alex Danvers in time. As badly as she wanted to dismember the monster after being told what was said, she had an important task to do. _Right now her focus needed to be on her friend. Later though, cutting the bastard's balls and package off.._


	5. Chapter 5

_****Warning...first part of this not for the faint of heart. Readers beware..**_

* * *

Even with the lights as dim as they were, the sight before her was bringing tears to her eyes. She couldn't move her lips or bite down on the bar between her teeth, nor move any part of her body, knowing just as well she had been drugged into paralysis, but she could hear his snicker and the sounds of a zipper and that was enough to rip every bit of her apart. Someone she had once called friend, towered over her with the most sickening of smiles. All she could think about were the words he had spoken and then it dawned on her what he meant when he had mentioned his ex. The woman she longed to torture, to put a bullet in her skull, hadn't been the one responsible. _He had. _  
"Cry all you want baby. You will be screaming for me soon enough. _You're mine now._" He let his pants and boxers drop, already barefoot, and stepped on one side at a time then kicked them aside. "_I'm recording this...for your filthy alien sister._" He was going to enjoy breaking this one in. The Major had been fun to pop the cherries of. The CEO and Luthor had been a prime mare he loved riding. This one was special though, untouched with an intact net. _Not for long._

The minute his disgusting naked body began to lower over hers, she wished at that moment to just be killed quickly so she wouldn't have to endure this hell anymore. He had sucked and bit on her neck, fondled her and whispered with delight every stomach-churning word and phrase the worst of monsters could say when they used a woman's pain for their pleasure. Now he was going to take and snap every ounce of strength she had left, feeling him push her legs open. "_Mine now._"

_Think again._" Before he could turn around, he was grabbed by the front of his head and lifted right off the ground. "_My turn._" She slammed her gloved up fist between his legs and for the first time, in probably his wretched life, he screamed like a girl. "_Not gonna break it. Yet._" She whispered in his ear as his whimpering began. "_I'm saving that for the others later._" Without even giving a rats ass about what she was doing, she threw his body aside so he could continue his whined whimpers like some kicked dog.

When she noticed her sister's body without any covering, she dashed over and grabbed the closest thing to a blanket she could and carefully wrapped the Director in it. "_I'm gonna take you someplace safe._" She softly spoke to the shivering woman, feeling a stronger sense of demanding protectiveness course through her. "_**Безопасный.**_" She took her terrified sister's chin and lifted Alex's gaze to her own. "_Safe. __**Voi Wai Aoe.**_" Chestnut brown hues were lacking something she had always seen in the agent, even growing up with her. The growl within her had begun to push at her resistances, but she pushed it back down in order to avoid scaring who she had came to save from this hell. A part of her knew this feeling, embracing it slightly and carefully hoisted up the shivering human off the icy cold cement floor. "_Shut your eyes okay?_"

The woman did as she was told and no sooner had she done so, did she pass right out. The hero knew it too, cradling her sister closer to her body. "_Safe sis. Safe._" Just to be on that further _safe_ side, she walked over and lightly kicked the bastard in the face to keep him knocked out for a while and blew freeze breath over his arms and legs like restraints, so he wouldn't get free anytime soon. She was relieved and ever so grateful, the moment her sister had faded into blackness. She didn't want her to see the intensely rageful purple fires ignited in her orbs, itching to turn to blood fury hell bent of revenge. "_**Он заплатит.**_" She spoke to not one, but two of her of resident in one shell, fluent in their shared tongue as she repeated, "_**Он заплатит.**_ _**Zhod Tu Khahz. **__He. Will. Pay._"

With that taken care of, she floated up and flew through the massive hole made by molten fury, she had turned to lava to get through and save the Director quietly. Once clear of the building and taking to the sky, she flew towards where both women were waiting, while notifying the gang of everything she had discovered.

When she'd lifted her sister up, after covering her body to keep her warm and shielded, she had immediately noticed the bruising bites and marks on her, warranting a whole now level of rage and a feeling she absolutely feared to embrace, _hate. _Her hatred run deeper than the anger now and that terrified her worse than anything else. Although when she had overheard what she did, while in the presence of her best friend and the doctor, the idea that she would be too late to save Alex had shook her to the very core of her existence and taken its toll on her sanity, as if that wasn't slipping away enough. Luckily though, she had gotten there _just _in the nick of time. She couldn't think about that now though, shifting all her focus on doing whatever it took to be there for the toughest person in her life.

Right now, the only thing that mattered was Alex. _Her Alex. 'Their' Alex._ It was time to be that strength for her sister, that she had always been for the hero. Payback would come, all she needed to do was administer more control, more patience in this time of tested resolve. "_Focus on Alex. __**Сосредоточьтесь на нашем Алекс. **__Focus, on Our Alex._" Another mantra spoken, another demanded promise to keep, one made on their life to be held until death's bed. "_Focus on Alex. Help Alex." _That is what _they_ would do now, hoping to be that strength and shield and furthermore a shelter from any other storm. _For now though, help..heal..Alex.._

* * *

"_Well?_" For once, both women were on the same page, which was a nice change of pace. Words had been thrown back and forth, warranting headaches all around with everyone in the room that had witnessed the verbal boxing match firsthand. They waited until the acting Secretary got off the phone, turning to meet the gazes and hopeful expressions throughout the conference room of the DEO.

"We have some footage coming in, so I suggest you prepare for it Colonel Lane. As for Dr. Olsen and Captain Sawyer, I will need both of you to accompany me. I suggest you get Co-Director, acting director, Vasquez up to speed because I'm counting on you to run things while I'm gone." The moment she made her way to the door, a hand grabbed her by the arm. She turned her head and met a set of deeply concerned frightened hues of a mother of two incredibly strong willed women, then who both sisters referred to as their _Space Dad._ "They will come home. _I will bring them home._" Both nodded and he released her arm, with the woman looking at both Brainy and Nia then motioning them to follow.

The shorter of the two of them reached out and took the psychologist's hand giving it a squeeze. Neither the Legionnaire or Dreamer spoke a word until the were in the private elevator, devoid of cameras, then the Naltorian looked directly into the leader's eyes. "What I am about to say doesn't leave here. _Understood?_" The four of them nodded. "Lena Luthor wasn't responsible for everything." She squeezed the woman's hand a little more. "_James Olsen was._"

_Wait what?_"

"Run that by us again?"

"Those weren't odds I predicted at all."

_My..brother._" She felt the Captain keep hold of her hand, which she was grateful for but it didn't stop the brutal blindsided blow she felt when who had taken her girlfriend was none other than her own flesh and blood. "_He's going to.._"

"Who was on the phone with you?" Nal asked, with her own hand being squeezed by her boyfriend's, still reeling from the shock of the news just delivered to them.

"A Dr. Jenni Bellasi, who is a friend of Miss Luthor's and explained to me of the tests she had run. She also informed me as to what Supergirl mentioned, of a parasite removed without authorization, on tests not even the former Director had approved of. It came from one of the DEO bases right outside of National City, fourteen months before the arrival of the new CEO of LuthorCorp, looking to change the name of the company and make it a force for good."

"I don't understand then. _Who...oh my god._" She figured it out, noticing the confused faces around her. "Does Lucy know?" The woman's hand that was in her own had tightened and she squeezed a little tighter in what she hoped to be a comforting gesture.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"They were together for three years, prior to Supergirl making her first public rescue." The psychologist told the four around her, terrified as to how little she knew about the brother that had walked out of her life a little less than a decade ago. "Miss Lane worked at _how many bases?_"

_Five._ One in NC and one outside of it. Three were in other states and she worked at dozens of military bases. Danvers preferred to keep tabs on those who knew her sister's hero gig alias." The Captain informed them, causing one of them to quirk an eyebrow up at how much she was aware of and shouldn't be privy to. "_Got connections._"

_We _have a plane to catch. I suggest when we get aboard, you strap in well. This isn't your standard commercial or even military aircraft. We will be traveling at a velocity no plane or jet can come close to matching. Once settled, I'll bring you up to speed on what was relayed to me."

_Ohhhhh yay. Flying._" The moment she was seated and buckled in a little tighter than everyone else, she began to grip the arms of the chair. The one beside her went to reach out and touch her arm and she would have jumped right out of her seat if she wasn't locked in.

_Breathe._" The short woman nodded but it was easier said than done. Suddenly, a pill bottle was thrown her way. "_What is.._"

"Something that aids with nauseousness and anxiety while in flight." She inspected the bottle's label and then looked back at the acting Secretary. "I remain prepared and vigilant at all times. It isn't prescription strength, just a standard dosage."

"I have _never _been so happy to see a Zofran bottle in all of my life." One hand removed the death grip on the arm of the chair and took the item handed to her. "_Dissolving?_"

_Indeed. _My system rejects the standard oral medication, only taking to the disintegrating form of it. That should help." She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, revealing to the four of them what was on it. Once closed again, she heard the bottle opened and watched the Captain place two on her own then hand back over the bottle. "Anyone else?"

"I'm good." Dreamer told her.

"Generating the expectancy for such medical necessities to provide results to the cells in my…" She slapped a hand over his mouth and both Lauren and Kelly mouthed _thank you._ When she looked at Maggie, she noticed the grip on the arms not so tight, giving off the appearance that the woman was out like a light from probably over stressing her body.

_Quit staring._" She told Nia, smirking and slightly opening one closed eye. "Thanks for that peace and quiet. Brainy boy, _pipe it. Kay?_ You gonna fill us in now chief? I know we left the ground like twenty ago and judging by how my ears just popped, we've exceeded 10,000 feet. So _dish it._"

That's exactly what Haley did, explaining about the results from the doctor, the device located in the CEO's head, the background none of them were aware of and everything else that correlated with their excursion. It wasn't just a rescue mission for one, nor for two, but four of a kind, which would lead to a full jet when everything was said and done. Then at that very moment, a familiar voice came over the speakers, but laced with an accent that knocked them all back a notch. It was thick, strong and _so..very._._Russian.._

* * *

_Holy.._" One minute it had just been the two of them, the doc handing her a couple pills which she downed quickly with a glass of water given to her and _the next.._there was a frantic kryptonian rushing down the stairs with an unconscious Alex Danvers wrapped in what looked like a sheet. "_Oh my god.._"

_Bring her here._" She didn't waste a minute questioning anything, switching over to her medical knowledge when the shivering woman, rather beautiful at that, was lain on the padded exam table by the hero quite shaken herself. The fears, concerns, nervousness and helplessness was evident in her eyes and all over her face. "What do you know so far."

"Her heartbeat.._It wasn't.._" She wasn't sure how to help, shocked when a hand slid into her own, squeezed and offered nothing but full support. When she turned her head, emeralds met her darker ceruleans without any ounce of malice in the woman's own. "_Lee._"

"I'm here. What can we do Jenni." Her assistance was welcome and immediately she acted and pointed to the metal table and then the case with her BP cuff. "You got it."

"There is a group on their way, which I'm tempted to fly here even with them in route on one of the fastest aircrafts around." She looked to who had handed her the cuff.

_Yeah...mine. _It was the least I could do." Her mouth opened, hoping to apologize profusely for everything, but her friend beat her to speaking.

"When I got there, she was naked and _he.._" She tried to take a long deep breath, needing to focus better but the anger began to surface once again. Her eyes slipped into purple glowing fires and every breath in and out darkened them more and more, with her fists tightening so much blood started to drip from where her nails dug into her palms. Both women took notice of what was happening but when they looked up, tears were rolling down the Super's face. "_He was...going to...he was naked._"

They listened and worked, with the hero sitting on the stool unable to fathom any form of concentration to help her sister. She told them about the state the Director had been in and pointed out the bite marks and bruises as well as the rancid stench he left behind on her. When her rambling, so very much like the reporter and not hero before their eyes, had started, she stood up and frantically began to pace. This was yet another trait of the CATCO employee not the mighty savior of Earth.

The CEO wanted to hurl. _Again. _The doctor slipped an oxygen mask over the woman's face, with bruising starting to show. _He hit her, more than once. Ohhhhh she was gonna do more than cut his manhood off, if not force feed it to him piece by piece. _She pointed to the panel and explained what ones to flip, shocked when those switches were suddenly taken care of and the UV lights were turned on so quickly she had only once blinked.

"I need her..._speed. Jesus._" Jenni lifted the sheet and cringed at the sight. Before the other two could see, she covered Alex back up and flipped on the regular lights. "You _don't _want to see, _especially you. Supergirl._"

"I don't need the latest technological advances to see what you can't." She told the doctor, then looked up and focused her kryptonian senses, specifically her vision, on who was approaching about fifty-thousand miles if not less of a distance towards Greece. Their timing wasn't what she needed right now, but welcoming though, when it came down to it. "_I'll be right…_"

They both hung on for dear life, feeling the velocity of Supergirl's G-Force. Instead of questioning her sudden departure, they focussed instead on the rather battered woman. The doctor of the two watched as the more intelligent of them went for the portable light and she cursed her own failures at keeping that out. Before she could protest, the CEO had slightly lifted the sheet and flicked on the device.

_Oh...god, Alex.._" There it was, this _proof _off the monster's hands. She didn't even dare to look below the waist, seeing every mark slowly surface more and more. The bruises were one thing, but the bite marks and restraint marks were another. "_Did I...did I do...this?_"

"It wasn't you Lena and I _doubt_ that _any of this _is _your_ doing. So don't think like that, cause I need you to think like a doctor. Think like me, not _that _mindset though." She tried to make light of the situation for just a moment to wear down that guilt her friend was feeling. "We need to run tests first. I suggest you glove up." Her friend nodded and went for a pair while Jenni examined the rest of the woman's exquisite body. "Is she into girls?"

"She's taken Jeia." She told her then shook her head at the irony. "She's with my asshole ex's sister." The doctor gasped. "She was with this stunning little pain in the ass detective, who got her to come out of the closet. That fiery woman once tried to arrest me and it was Kara to stand up for me and prove my innocence. _It...wasn't the first time._"

She filled her friend in on the last three years, while the doc did much more invasive tests. She was fine with that, yet hoping that what the woman found wasn't what she feared had been done. Lena was no idiot, she knew that the bad ass agent, now Director, Alex Danvers had _never _been with a man in that aspect or for that matter any real bodily contact of the more intimate kind.

_Good news. _He didn't do.._that._" She looked up from the sheet just in time to see her friend let out a relieved sigh. "_Bad news. _There are bite marks on her inner thighs, about four inches from the center. _I'm gonna kill.._"

_Stand in line._" They looked up to see the Super using the door properly this time, that had once been before them set down a stranger to the doc, but a familiar face to the businesswoman, with them walking down the stairs carefully. She turned and nodded as the hero sped off out the door, shutting it as she left. "Fill me in." The minute she was down the last stair, one of the women put their head down in absolute shame and the other raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Gloves?"

"Over there." The doctor watched when the woman came back over after slapping the pair on. "_You are?_"

"Dr. Kelly Olsen. The woman, whose legs you are in between with your glow stick, is my girlfriend." Instantly Jenni backed away. "You are doing your job just fine, I'm certain of that. I read your sheet during our flight over. Supergirl is trying to transport everyone else here if possible. She knew I needed to come first."

"He didn't _do that, _if that brings you any comfort." It did, though one look at her gorgeous and wonderful other half and she felt herself fall apart on the inside. This sent cracks in her once not so fragile walls and a bubbling wrath that her dear older brother would soon face head on along with her fist. "I'll help." She nodded but knew the only way she would do any good, was to shove feeling and emotion in the tiny boxes that the 12th-level intellect had mentioned. Instead, she turned her gaze to the one she had once craved to blow up at. When their eyes met, there was an understanding between them, call it a voiceless conversation that needed no words to reiterate the message. Her gaze returned to the doctor and asked what else could be done.

_Here._" There she was, the former lover and Jenni couldn't help but drool. She didn't know what came over her, but she removed a glove to shake this petite latina beauty's hand and immediately the Captain did so. "Maggie Sawyer."

"Jenni Bellasi." She really couldn't help herself, doing a once over on the short but what she knew to be fiery badge wielder. Instead, she cleared her throat and composed herself.

"Play _fuck her _eyes later Jinnee. If I gotta get my shit together, so do you. What else can be.."

"I trust you to be Miss Bellasi?" Yet another woman to grace their presence, walking with a more confident manner about her. Instead she nodded and shook her head to get back in the medical game. "Gloves are.."

"There." The Captain gloved up and finished changing into scrubs, pointing to the cupboard where the spare scrubs were. Luckily, there had been a more _private _area of the vast lab. She snatched up a mask just in case and tossed the psychologist one too, sliding gloves on stepping into the game. "What can I do."

"I take it you are on the doctorate list too?" The acting Secretary's eyes said it all. "Haley?"

"My Director needs everyone here to refocus so we may treat these injuries I assume are more in the head versus along the body?"

"In coordination to her neurons, that would regulate the percentage higher in several categories." The Naltorian just shook her head when they too joined the group.

"My apologies for his wise ass ways." Dreamer explained. "Whatever can be.." Everyone turned when they felt a powerful wind rush down the stairs and to the lab resulting in chills around each of them. "_Supergirl.._"

"Attentions are to be on _our Alex._" Another heavier shiver shot down Lena's spine. The accent spoke volumes, partnered with the tone so very _Russian. _"_He is caged._" This wasn't National City's hero or the mighty protector of their planet. _This was one absolutely FUMING kryptonian. This was sheer power with one purpose and only one. She..would be foolish, no more.._


End file.
